Forum:Bot Created for General Cleanup -- Needs to be tagged
So I created a bot, User:Skr-Bot, to be used for general cleanup. I've never used one before, but it seems like it shouldn't be too hard. The bot is not full automatic. I set up a list of pages for it to scan, set an action for it to do, and then it gives me a preview of every single edit. I have to hit "Save" on every edit for it to do anything. Currently, I'm planning on using it to clean up all the redirects to characters where their first name is used instead of the whole page title. So, if there's a link that's titled Gon, the bot will change it to Gon. It is also set to remove underscores from links, as a simple general edit. As I continue learning how to work it, I might expand what it does. To keep the bot's edits from spamming the Recent Activity page, a flag can be set on it. However, to receive the flag, I must contact the Community Team to have it done. One of the requirements is to have a public discussion of the bot to ensure you guys approve of its use, as seen here. So are you guys okay with this? XScar (talk) 07:03, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Discussion I'm cool with it. RumbleXRumble (talk) 06:54, June 26, 2013 (UTC) I'm okay with it too. Animesuki (talk) 07:39, June 26, 2013 (UTC) This if bloody great, 100 % approval rating. OnePieceNation (talk) 10:10, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Seems everything is working nicely. Got the bot flagged and just ran it over all the episode pages. This is what I just edited: *Gon -> Gon (for example) was done for all character links *Adopted -> Adapted *Characters In Order of Appearance (and other variants) -> Characters in Order of Appearance *General cleanup defined by Wiki standards **"Template:" was removed in front of template includes **nth dates were changed (December 7th, 2012 -> December 7, 2012) **Filenames had underscores removed They're pretty simple edits, since they're just find/replace, but I think it's a nice start. Will scour the manga chapter pages next, after which I'll try and figure out how to do some other things with it. Are there any other simple search/replace edits you guys think I could/should run on it? I wish I could do all the episode/chapter links, but I fear that would require inputting every single episode/chapter title and corresponding episode/chapter number. XScar (talk) 19:18, June 26, 2013 (UTC) So I'm going to use this forum topic as continued bot discussion/updates for now. I didn't realize I could request a database dump which I could load into this bot for easier scanning. Sadly, they only process database dump requests once a week, so I have no idea when it'll actually allow me to get an updated database. The current one is from May, and I think that's a bit too outdated to even try to look through. So I'm going to wait for that before trying anything heavier than what I'm currently doing. XScar (talk) 08:04, June 28, 2013 (UTC)